When Angels Sing at Night
by SasukeXSakura
Summary: There were thousand of stories untold. There were nights when everything seems a blur.There were events she never wished that occurred. She was there, when things started to change.read and review pls.This is my 1st fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I do, I will not write fics but I just can't help loving Naruto and the casts…

**When Angels Sing at Night.**

**Chapter 1:**_The 1st note and The Great Beginning_

There were thousand of stories untold. There were nights when everything seems a blur.

There were events she never wished that occurred. She was there, when things started to change



She woke up with an uncomfortable feeling. It was another one of her _fragile_ yet mysterious dream. She glances at her 'Movable Book Case'. The light of the full moon shined elegantly passing by her simple curtain. Remembering it all, The Great Beginning of her Past…



Angels appear in Light. Evil appear in the Dark, but have you ever heard an Angel sing at Night?

It was her 7th birthday. It was a sunny day.

Everyone is excited, but why is the celebrant missing?

A girl with bubble gum pink hair ran as fast as she could. She didn't care whether her kimono would be stained with mud, dust, dirt or whatever might stain it. All she cared was to escape the stupid party.

Running faster than before, there was only 2 blocks away form the Residential Clan Gate. It was nearer; it was only a minute to run when…

"You know you're prohibited to go out of the Clan Residency without orders and without me. You nearly broke 5 rules with that and you attempted 7 times in a row for nearly a week this month. If I am not a concerned friend, you might have been in a very big trouble since you were 4. And if ever the Guests or the other Clan Leaders find out, you'll never know what's next Sakura-Chan." There came a same-age-teasing-voice of a boy like any 8-year-old boy would.

"Gaara-Kun, you know I hated such parties specially now. It's my 7th birthday remember?" came the girl's response.

"Yes I know, and so… what's the big deal?" showing himself to the girl as he utter such teasing words again.

"I can't believe you forgot! What kind of guardian are you?" the girl said in such angry voice.

"Calm down Sakura-Chan, I know what's bothering you. How could I forget?" came another reply from the boy

"Then you'll understand now, won't you?" the girl said starting to sob.

"You know I do but what you are trying to do is impossible. You can NEVER ESCAPE THE RESIDENCIAL CLAN DOOR! NEVER!" his voice became a sudden sharp one.

"Then tell me if it is justifiable to engage me to a boy I never met? To let me be his guardian when I reach 18? To be his people's granter of wishes when I reach 20? To…"

"You know I'm against that also. But what can we do? Were just kids, I'm 8 and you're just 7?" Slowly defending his reason to his Best Friend.

" And besides, Sakura-Chan, you know we live to fulfill this task as heir of each powerful clan. We live in Atlantis, the place for Gods, Angels and Demons and the place for the Anointed ones and Guardians. The Sacred Place."

"I know Gaara-Kun, I do. But I just can't help it." The girl is starting to cry heavier now

"If you're worried about your soon-to-be-husband, there is still a big possibility you might like him.'' The boy is starting to worry again about his Best Friend.

" Perhaps yes but I think it will not work at all, you know I hated such boy, the boy to become my fiancé. The Boy Who Will Take MY FREEDOM AWAY From ME!"

" Sakura-Chan, you need to understand. And don't worry, I promised to be your guardian and protect you, I swear in my clan's glory."

"Gaara-Kun, you practically know you can't, when you reach 19, as a Guardian, you will become an Angel, then in your 21st birthday, you'll be a God and loose your memory and forget about our friendship. As for me to be a Guardian of my Master."

"Sakura-Chan, some things never change. Even if we cry our hearts, sob, protest and curse this life, these things will never change and there is no way to get out of it."

"There is Gaara-kun, there is. Remember Aunt Kurenai? She successfully escaped the gate! And Remember what she said, If there is a will, there is a way. She…"

"Stop it Sakura, you know she was punished, never will she return here, her parents became Demons, she was lucky enough not to be turned to a Demon and her son or daughter or husband turned as creature of the night."

"Fine, but someday, I'll give it a..."

Gaara suddenly placed his hand over Sakura's mouth as a figure came closer to them.

"Eue, what brings you here?"uttering such cold phrase from Gaara's mouth.

"Gaara, I think I must be the one asking you the same question. The guests are getting a bit bored and the clan leaders are becoming worried on both of you." Becoming concerned for his little Brother and his cousin as he hand his right hand over the 2 of them for a ride

(Eue is the god of Peace, Protector of Konoha, he has a unicorn pet and the gate is far from the Great hall where the Celebration is going on so he offered them a ride to get there soon enough.)

As Gaara and Sakura took Eue's Hand, little did they know Eue heard it all, their own talk.

''Ah, before I forgot, later before the Celebration Begin, both of you will play a piece for the guests, use your Violin, Gaara and your Piano, Sakura" Eue uttered before giving them a lift.

"Hai, Eue" said the 2 in a Chorus.



**Meanwhile… In Konoha…**



**''**Get ready Shikamaru, we will go to the Birthday of a famous bearer of the Haruno Clan. Get your gift and hurry up!''(Merchants mostly came from the Nara's)

''Neji, Hinata, get ready for the Haruno Celebration. We must Hurry,it's a shame for a Hyuuga to be late in such important celebration.''(Guardians mostly came from the main Family of Hyuuga's)

''Tenten, hurry, your mom's waiting outside. Your father's already in the haruno celebration!''(Wariors came from Tentens' clan)

''Ino, did you prepare the flowers that we will give Sakura?'' "Yes mom'' ''good', now let's go''(yamaka are party hosts and entertainers)

''Master Naruto, are you ready? The Uchihas called you to be ready, they are on their way"(Uzumakis in my fi are Wizards)

''Master Uchihas, your parents ordered us to fetch you, you will be living in just 10 minutes. And master Sasuke, your parents reminded us to wear your best outfit, it is your special day''(Uchihas are the highest rank Clan in Konoha )



**Back in Atlantis…**



"Sorry we worried you all…" is all that Sakura said

"It's okay honey, at least your safe and will forever be…"said the Clan Leader of the Clan Leader and fortunately her Father.

**Little did everyone Knew the Tragedy**

**They will suffer would be near…**

**Author's Notes: **

I know it sucks! It's my 1st fan fiction and I made it within 2 hours so it really doesn't look nice. Anyway, I promise to reveal the secrets one by one, just wait! This is just an experimental fi and I hope you will help me improve it and give me some advise in writing other fics. Thank you for reading and **this is NOT, I repeat NOT **an exclusive Gaara Saku fic. There will be NejiTen, SasuSaku(how could I forgot), ShikaIno, NaruHina and more… in the later chappy and I will write it soon enough so PATIENCE PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Hints:**

Atlantis is a place that hangs in the middle of the circled villages, in short, Atlantis is a part of the ninja world but it is where the Great Wizards, Guardians, Gods, Angels etc… live. It is also the greatest place before Konoha until…(secret)

The Clans, in Atlantis, there will be clans such as the Haruno Clan for the Angels, Kazekage Clan for the Guardians etc… as protector of villages.


End file.
